SILENT LOVE
by terriata
Summary: Skinny Love (n.) Sama-sama saling suka namun takut menyatakan. Akan tetapi tetap memperlihatkan rasa sayang itu. Hingga tidak sadar jikalau mereka berdua bertemu untuk saling merelakan. PANWINK GuanHoon ( Lai Guanlin x Park Jihoon ) WANNA ONE .DLDR
1. chapter 1

Author's note :

Disini cuman ada scene biasa sih, since Panwink umurnya masih cimit jadi aku ga berani bikin yang ada French kiss dan genknya, panwink masih poyos. ;—; liat moment panwink membuat hati ini gejrot gejrot #WOI ada yang sama? CIA. Maka dari itu tercetuslah ini FF. Tenang, gaada hard fluffy / hard romance hOhOhO. Romance yang b aja.

Silent love

ㅅ Twoshot ㅅ

— ; terriata

— ; Sad, Romance, Hurt, Drama, a little bit Comedy

— ; PanWink and other.

— ; i don't take any benefits, cast Belonged, Fanfiction me.

— ; no copas copas club.

Back song ; Cheeze - I like you (bye)

Enjoy reading!

Dering bel sekolah kembali berkumandang memenuhi areal sekolah. Dedaunan jatuh disisir angin sepoi-sepoi pada kala itu. Bebauan manis menyerang indra penciuman lelaki bernama Lai Guanlin.

Ini adalah tahun pertamanya memasuki jenjang SMA dan menjadi bagian dalam pelangsungan festival tahunan sekolah.

"Panas," gumam lelaki polos itu di depan kompor sembari menyipitkan netra kembarnya. Ya, kelasnya kebagian tugas mengadakan restoran mini di dalam kelas. Tugas festival memiliki 3 jenis, yakni makanan, kerajinan, dan pentas seni. Kelas Guanlin kedapatan makanan bersama 1 kelas lainnya, jadi sudah menjadi tugas bila ia harus bersitatap dengan barang dapur.

Sebuah suara tanpa izin mengusik rungu pemuda Taipei yang pada awalnya sibuk bertarung dengan gas. "Guanlin-ya! Layani pelanggan yang itu, gantikan aku sebentar." Ujar salah satu orang dalam timnya, Lee Daehwi. Mendengar permintaan yang merepotkan, Guanlin mendengus kearah pemuda blonde tadi.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanyanya terkesan protes walau nada yang dilayangkan begitu santai dan tak acuh. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju meja pelayanan dibantu Hyungseob sebagai chef di belakangnya. Lee Daehwi hanya tertawa kecil, "Ayolah, aku ada urusan osis. Dah sampai ketemu nanti." Pemuda pirang itu melambaikan tangannya dan segera berlalu.

Guanlin hanya menghela napas pasrah melayani beberapa orang yang mengantri.

Waktu berjalan 1 jam namun rasa bosan di dalam dada semakin menjadi. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri dan melayani permintaan pelanggan yang sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian meskipun ada salah seorang wanita jatuh dari kursinya karena terlalu lama mengawasi Guanlin hingga fake lashes-nya copot. Merasa sudah tidak ada pelanggan ia pun memutuskan berbalik berniat untuk mencari pengganti.

"Permisi, apa masih menerima pelanggan—?"

Suara kembali merasuk dalam rungu, kembali siempu berbalik.

 _Deg_.

Manik matanya sontak membelalak kala seorang pria berambut cokelat terang berdiri di sisi pelanggan sembari merapikan jaket payung imut miliknya. Guanlin berkedip beberapa kali agar kesadarannya kembali kepermukaan.

"Selamat datang, menu dapat dilihat di papan," ia berucap sesantai dan sebiasa mungkin. Aneh, padahal daritadi ia biasa saja.

Nampak netra bening teruna itu bergulir menelaah satu persatu daftar menu. Jemari mungilnya tanpa sadar mengetuk-ngetuk ujung dagunya, layaknya orang menimang-nimang keputusan. "Ah, sosis goreng ukuran besar! Jangan lupakan mayonais juga, ne?" Keputusan akhirnya tercetus. Guanlin dengan semangat penuh mengolah panganan panjang nan padat itu dengan piawai. Ditambah lagi seseorang yang ada di depannya terdengar kagum dengan permainan pemuda Lai.

Dan Hyungseob hanya berdiri dengan muka pongo melihat aksi tidak biasa lelaki pendiam nan katanya polos itu mengambil tugas yang seharusnya ia kerjakan.

"Whoa~ apa kau seorang chef? Daebak!" Puja lelaki itu penuh aura bahagia. Guanlin tersenyum satu sisi; bangga. Waktu 8 menit berhasil menciptakan sosis besar berselimut saus masam dengan sentuhan lada diatasnya, tersaji di atas piring panjang—sosis besarnya ada 2 potong, sangking panjangnya—berwarna putih.

"Silakan," ia memberikan makanan itu pada pelanggan manis yang bertepuk-tepuk akibat akrobat masak Guanlin. "Terimakasih! Ini uangnya," sesuai harga, pria pendek imut itu menyerahkan lembaran dan kepingan uang pada si pelayan. Yang menerima hanya mengangguk.

'Park Jihoon.' Sebuah nama terbaca netra saat mengintip name tag dari seragam seseorang yang masih asing dalam pandangan.

Senyum ketir tiba-tiba terukir di labianya, apa ini adalah pertemuan biasa? Apa tidak ada pertemuan kedua seperti drama-drama? Guanlin masih ingin berdekatan dengan Park Jihoon itu.

"Pft." Napas kasar terlontar dari bibir bentuk kekesalan batin yang menerpa Guanlin. Perlahan ia berjalan keluar mencari angin, namun langkahnya berhenti sampai bibir pintu karana suara piring jatuh di dalam ruangan. Lantas semua mata tertuju pada asal suara.

"Maaf. Maaf." Empu suara khas di rungu tiba-tiba membungkuk berkali-kali seperti habis melakukan kesalahan besar. Benar saja, Jihoon-Jihoon tadi tak sengaja ditabrak pengunjung lain dan malah ia yang meminta maaf duluan.

... _Bodoh_.

Guanlin langsung bergerak di samping pemuda Park dan berucap sama. "Maaf, ini salahku menggunakan piring yang salah. Maaf," ia membungkuk 90 sesopan mungkin agar masalah ini cepat selesai.

"I-ini juga—" Jihoon tidak sempat melanjutkan ucapannya karena tangan Guanlin terulur mengirimkan jari telunjuk, menunjukkan isyarat diam dalam bungkuknya. Namun, disambut gigitan oleh pemuda disamping Guanlin.

"Ack. Kenapa digigit?!"

"Karena memotong bicara orang lain itu tidak baik!" Sahut Jihoon.

Merasa bersalah, Guanlin menjawab, "Yasudah, lanjutkan ...,"

Jihoon mengangguk.

— 판윙 —

Guanlin rasa ia sedang berada di pihak paling beruntung saat Park Jihoon kini ikut membantunya bekerja di kelas.

"Hati-hati saat melayani pelanggan," peringat pria yang lebih tinggi sok protektif. Jihoon hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sembari menjalankan tugas dengan baik hingga larut malam. Waktunya pertunjukan seni digelar dan persiapan pesta kembang api sebagai acara penutup.

Kedua insan itu telah berada di tengan keramaian lautan manusia yang menikmati hiburan seperti dance, band, dan teater.

"Whoa daebak!" Seru Jihoon menepuk-nepukkan tangannya. Kebetulan juga ada Guanlin di samping pemuda Park tadi. Ia berdeham berharap sang pria peka akan kedatangannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, awalnya mereka berdua terpisah jauh karena pria dari Taipei tadi menjalankan tugas rahasia mengendap-ngendap ke ruang guru yang kala itu masih sepi.

"Eo? Guanlin-sshi, kenapa disini?" Jihoon menoleh lalu melempar pertanyaan setelah itu.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat, Hyung juga kenapa ada disini?"

Setidaknya jangan jadikan malam ini sebagai malam terakhir mereka bertemu.

"Hey..., tidak lihat ya ada pertunjukkan menarik disana?" Jemari Jihoon menunjuk akting berbakat para murid yang kini berada di atas panggung.

Guanlin spontan mengikuti arah pandang yang telah pemuda bersurai gold brown itu tunjuk. Memang benar akting mereka bagus saat memerankan drama pencuri dan gadis penyuka apel. Ditambah lagi ada Jihoon yang tersenyum di sampingnya. Mereka mulai dekat sejak 4 jam mengurusi stan makanan milik kelas Guanlin hingga tidak sadar jadi sering mengobrol.

Sebentar, Guanlin mulai bertanya pada diri sendiri, ia kenapa? Kenapa ia seagresif ini dalam mendekati Jihoon padahal baru tadi ia bertemu. Aneh, itu yang pemuda Lai rasakan.

 _Apakah cinta pandangan pertama?_

J _ika iya, apa yang Guanlin suka dari Jihoon?_

 _Rupa?_

 _Fisik?_

 _Sikap?_

 _Sebuah misteri jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Bisa saja hanya kagum, atau nafsu. Namun, jka anugerah turun mungkin sebuah perasaan nafsu dan kagum yang dicampur menjadi satu dalam ikatan ingin menjaga._

 _Jadi, apakah itu masih bisa dipanggil "Cinta" ?_

"15 menit lagi acara kembang api akan segera dimulai!" Ujar keras sang pembawa acara. Secara otomatis kuasa Guanlin menarik Jihoon dari tempatnya berdiri masuk ke dalam bangunan sekolah, menaiki tangga.

"Eh?! Kau ingin membawaku kemana? Jangan macam-macam ya!" Jihoon agak meninggikan suaranya meski badannya nurut saja dituntun Guanlin menuju tempat paling atas menaiki anak tangga sampai rasanya kaki pegal sendiri.

"Tenang saja, hanya menonton kembang api lebih dekat." Jawab si penarik sembari mengeluarkan kunci.

Dapat darimana ia kunci itu?

Tentu saja, pemuda itu terpisah jauh dengan Jihoon karena mengendap-ngendap ke ruang guru untuk mengambil kunci atap. "Ayo masuk." Pintu ia dorong hingga hawa dingin malam mulai merasuk menusuk kulit.

"He, untuk apa kita kemari?" Jihoon bertanya takut-takut saat berjalan menapaki lantai atap ubin halus berwarna cream. Guanlin menengok, "Sudah kubilang bukan? Apa tidak dengar?" Pria bersurai hitam malah melempari pertanyaan yang justru membuat Jihoon semakin kesal. Timbul kerutan-kerutan jengah di atas air muka Park.

Kedua insan itu kini menjadi penguasa lantai atap karena hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Menghitung mundur untuk menuju puncak acara.

10.

9.

8.

"Hyung." Guanlin tiba-tiba bersuara di kesunyian hening malam memandang Jihoon yang mukanya menyirat berjuta penasaran.

7.

"Ya?" Sahut pemuda bersurai golden brown.

Secara kasar Guanlin menelan ludahnya. Ia tidak peduli akan dilatai pujangga haus cinta karena ini adalah moment yang pas untuk menyatakan perasaan yang terpendam selama beberapa jam lalu. Guanlin yakin ini adalah cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Kedua bola mata lembut Jihoon seakan membuat dunia Guanlin berubah 180 menjadi lebih berwarna. Lalu, tunggu apalagi?

6.

5.

"Dengarkan baik-baik. Aku hanya mengatakannya sekali."

4.

3.

Jihoon mengangguk paham. Degupan jantung Guanlin terus menaikkan tempo begitu habis-habisan.

"Aku— . .

Suara kembang api berkumandang keras. Warna-warnanya jelas otomatis menyiprati badan mereka berdua.

.. — **menyukaimu**." Dalam satu kali napas ia berucap yakin. Jantungnya secara mencelos keluar akibat pengakuan minim persiapan ini.

 _Apa Jihoon akan menganggap itu sebagai lelucon?_

Ia hanya diam saja tanpa merespon. Apa karena Guanlin terlalu terburu-buru?

Andai bisa memutar waktu, Guanlin ingin menarik ucapannya dan mendekati Jihoon terlebih dahulu agar pengakuan seperti ini jadi lebih siap.

"Guanlin berkata apa? Aku tidak dengar—suara kembang api menghalangi pendengaranku... Bisa diulang?"

"—ha?"

TBC

PART 1nya segitu dulu huhu tanganku pegel ;-; jangan lupa review ya, thxchu!

Oh ya soal ff vkook aku belom sempet rewrite draft. Draft awal kehapus karna hp rusak aaAAaaArgh kezel. Jadi gantinya ini dulu yaw.


	2. Part 2 - END

Previous :

 _"Aku— . ._

 _Suara kembang api berkumandang keras. Warna-warnanya jelas otomatis menyiprati badan mereka berdua._

 _.. —menyukaimu." Dalam satu kali napas ia berucap yakin. Jantungnya serasa mencelos keluar akibat pengakuan minim persiapan ini._

 _Apa Jihoon akan menganggap itu sebagai lelucon?_

 _Ia hanya diam saja tanpa merespon. Apa karena Guanlin terlalu terburu-buru?_

 _Andai bisa memutar waktu, Guanlin ingin menarik ucapannya dan mendekati Jihoon terlebih dahulu agar pengakuan seperti ini jadi lebih siap._

 _"Guanlin berkata apa? Aku tidak dengar—suara kembang api menghalangi pendengaranku... Bisa diulang?"_

 _"—ha?"_

Guanlin lantas membulatkan mulutnya karena jawaban tak disangka-sangka. Pikirannya berputar hingga kepalanya jadi pusing sendiri. Tangannya terulur menepuk dahi sembari menghela napas kasar.

"Tidak, tidak, lupakan saja. Aku cuma berkata kembang apinya terlalu keras." Jawab Guanlin asal. Jihoon hanya mengangguk sebagai respon atas jawaban lelaki di depannya.

Malam di festival sekolah sudah selesai, waktunya bersih-bersih stan dan merapikan meja agar lusa dapat ditempati kembali.

"Hyung—ini sudah malam kau pulang saja!" Guanlin yang kala itu menotis hyungnya-Jihoon-ikut membantu kelasnya membuat lelaki ini naik darah. Bukannya marah, hanya tidak enak saja apalagi ia pelanggan.

"Hey~ aku cuma membantu apa salahnya? Anggap saja mengganti piring yang tadi." Jihoon yang menyahut hanya menlanjutkan pekerjaannya tanpa peduli keberadaan Guanlin.

"Sudahlah, hyung. Biarkan saja. Bagus kan jika ada dia, semakin cepat." Seonho berucap seraya melangkah mendekati posisi Guanlin disana. Guanlin tidak dapat merespon apapun selain menghela napas panjang. "Seonho-ya, kau terlihat lelah. Tidak ingin istirahat saja? Lihat ini." Jemari pemuda Lai datang mengusap pipi lelaki yang lebih muda darinya. Terdapat debu abu disana, akan sangat memalukan jika orang lain tahu ini.

Seonho terdiam, jantungnya berdegup tidak waras. Ia merasa badannya otomatis memanas karena sentuhan lembut Guanlin. Hanya usapan, bagaimana pelukan? Seonho tidak bisa membayangkannya. "Aye? Kau melamun?" Telapak tangan Guanlin goyangkan di depan muka pemuda Yoo yang nampak memandangnya intim.

Butuh waktu 4 detik untuk mengembalikan kesadaran sang teruna yang lebih muda. "O-oh..., maaf! Aku ingat ada yang perlu aku lakukan hyung! Hehe, sampai jumpa lusa~" pria itu tiba-tiba melangkahkan tungkai menjauh dari areal kelas. Guanlin yang ditimpa respon ambigu seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepala dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada Jihoon yang mulai asik merapikan meja-meja di sana.

Melihat keringat yang turun dan senyum ketir yang terlukis diatas roman muka pemuda Park membuat lelaki kelahiran 2001 itu tersenyum pahit. Hanya hari ini mungkin akhir dari pertemuan singkat ini. Guanlin juga akan melupakan perasaan sesaat ini, karena tidak mungkin harus dibiarkan jadi lebih dalam.

— 핀윙 —

Sudah selesai, meja dan kursi telah tertata rapi. Siswa siswi juga mulai memulangkan diri. Termasuk kedua pemuda yang sekarang berjalan berdampingan.

Mereka diam untuk beberapa saat hingga pada akhirnya Jihoon memecah kesunyian malam di lorong sekolah. "Hey, apa di sekolah ini ada ramyun?" Tanyanya. Tidak terlalu penting, sih. Setidaknya Park dapat mencairkan keheningan yang tersusun kokoh.

"Ada, kau suka ramyun?" Tanya Guanlin sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan tadi.

"Wah, aku suka. Suka sekali. Orang tuaku terkadang memasakkan itu untukku! Ini menyenangkan."

Guanlin tertawa. "Aku suka jjangmyeon," ia berceloteh.

"Hee? Sayangnya, aku tidak tanya hahaha!" Tawa renyahpun tak terelakkan untuk keduanya. Guanlin yang tersipu malu bertemu dengan Jihoon yang jahil dan penuh tawa.

Kombinasi yang bagus.

Lagi, bayangan itu melintasi pikiran pemuda yang memiliki kulit putih susu.

Inikah akhirnya?

Apa mereka tidak bisa bertemu lagi?

Apa ini ending dari dramanya?

"Hyung, besok ayo bertemu di taman dekat stasiun. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu." Ujar Guanlin tiba-tiba tanpa penekanan di tiap kata. Jihoon menoleh dan memberi tatapan bertanya uang polos.

Ingin rasanya meraup bibir itu.

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Rahasia."

"Cihh! Kenapa begitu?!" Jihoon protes.

"Kalau ku kasih tahu, namanya bukan sesuatu, Jihoonnie-hyung." Jawab Guanlin tergores senyum tipis.

Kedua alis Jihoon tertaut kesal, namun apa daya ia hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. "Yasudah, sampai bertemu besok, Guanlin-sshi." Lawan bicaranya hanya mengangguk.

Keduanya berpisah di perempatan terang di gang yang cukup ramai karena mall dan toko-toko besar. Mengikuti jalan trotoar, Guanlin melangkahkan cagak raga menuju rumah tersayang.

"Ekhem." Seseorang berdeham. Pemuda Lai menoleh ke sumber suara.

... Yoo Seonho.

"Seonho? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Kukira sudah pulang."

Mereka berdua akhirnya mampir di sebuah restoran ayam terkenal milik ayah Seonho sendiri. Setelah cekcok sedikit, akhirnya Guanlin mengalah juga. Lagipula, Seonho adalah teman karibnya dari kecil.

"Tidak usah sungkan~ anggap saja rumah sendiri," putra keluarga Yoo tersenyum menenangkan ketika tangannya dengan lembut menyodorkan piring lebar berisikan ayam goreng berukuran jumbo untuk dimakan berdua. "Makanlah, hyung. Tidak baik mengabaikan jamuan orang."

Guanlin tersekat sedikit sebelum menjawab ucapan lawan bicaranya. "Uhm, terimakasih." Sahut singkat Seonho lembut.

"Ne... Hyung, apa kau ada rencana untuk kedepannya?" Pemuda Yoo melayangkan pertanyaan untuk membuka forum pembicaraan.

"Rencana? Seperti?" Kedua kuasa lelaki Taipei meraih potongan ayam tersebut dan melahapnya pelan.

"Berpacaran—?" Tebak pria kelahiran 2002 tersebut.

Ukh! Guanlin tersedak.

"Huk huk!"

"Eh hyung? Maaf!" Cepat-cepat ia menyodorkan segelas air karana panik yang tiba-tiba lancang memorak-morandakan pikir.

Secara otomatis Guanlin meraih gelas tersebut dan meneguknya penuh ambisi. Membasahi tenggorokan yang serak akibat tekstur kasar tepung yang membalut ayam nikmat masakan ayah Seonho. "Gwaenchana?"

Guanlin mengangguk, "Uhuk-" ia membatuk lagi sebelum memfokuskan diri untuk kembali melanjutkan obrolan bersama kawan kecilnya.

Seonho yang memandang lawan bicaranya hanya diam menunggu respon. Sepertinya Guanlin terlalu lelah sehingga ia hanya diam dan tidak banyak bicara. Kedua manik netranya menatap seksama pada permukaan muka tak bercelah milik Guanlin.

... Tampan.

"Eh?" Byeongari kecil menyadari sesuatu yang janggal pada wajah yang lebih tua. Sebuah noda kecil di ujung bibir Guanlin. "Hyung, disini." Seonho sedikit memajukan bibirnya dan menunjuk ujung labianya.

Guanlin yang mendapat kode ambigu seperti itu kini kebingungan. Apa maksudnya? Ada apa? Atau jangan-jangan...

Ciuman?

Apa begitu cara orang korea meminta ciuman?

Jantung pria keturunan tiongkok itu berdegup kencang ditambah lagi tenggorokan menjadi serak hingga untuk menelan ludah saja susah.

Apa maksudnya? Cium? Seonho ingin kucium? Atau bagaimana? Hah aku tidak paham—aku gila.

Setelah beberapa waktu termenung, dengan tanpa persiapan ia berdiri menyondongkan raga menghadap lelaki bersurai hitam kecoklatan bergaya santai. Mendekatkan kepalanya dan menempelkan kedua belah labia ke ujung bibir plum Seonho.

Cup.

Seonho terdiam beberapa detik untuk menelaah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Jantung sang pemuda seakan membeku ditambah lagi kedua manik terbelalak hebat.

—ha?

Spontan kedua tangan pemuda Yoo terulur mendorong masing masing bahu Guanlin menjauh. Kedua pipi jelas berubah yang awalnya susu menjadi taburan bubuk strawberry. "Ngg—" tidak bisa berkata-kata, byeongari muda terdiam sembari menunduk malu, padam.

Guanlin menolehkan wajah dan memperhatikan permukaan mukanya. Doeng, ternyata ada sebuah noda kering ayam pada ujung bibirnya sendiri.

Bssssh.

Warna merah padam spontan menghias kedua permukaan pipi susu Guanlin. Jelas saja ia malu, sangat. "Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud begitu—maaf!" Badannya membungkuk berkali-kali hingga Seonho kembali membuka suara.

"Hyung..., apa kau menyukai Park Jihoon?" Suara mungil itu dengan pertanyaan terlarang berhasil mengoyak dimensi akal sehat Guanlin.

Hah.

》》판윙그

O9.OO AM

Seorang pria kini tengah berdiri di depan air mancur taman yang kala itu disinari oleh sinar baskara. Cuaca hari ini tenang, berbanding terbalik dengan cuaca hati Guanlin pada saat itu. Tidak menentu akibat insiden lancang pada kemarin malam.

"Hyung..., apa kau menyukai Park Jihoon?"

Bayangan soal itu membuat kepala sang pria terus bergeleng agar dapat menepis peristiwa tadi malam. Kepala suka berputar-putar hingga rasanya bumi sedang melaju dengan 1000 kali lebih cepat daripada biasanya. Alamat pingsan.

"Dor!" Seseorang mengagetkan lamunan Guanlin hingga yang dikagetkan mendelik singkat.

"Hoh—" tawa renyah tak terelakkan. Cengir cerah juga perlahan menyadarkan pria bersurai hitam pekat yang awalnya kaget. "Astaga, hyung aku hampir saja pingsan!" Omel Guanlin otomatis. Sang hyung hanya tertawa gemas.

"Hahahaha! Maaf maaf~ aku hanya iseng, lagipula kau tadi melamun." Sahut Jihoon santai sembari memaparkan wajah super ceria. Guanlin mendumal singkat.

"Oh ini—" langsung pada topik, pemuda asal Taipei itu segera merogoh sesuatu di dalam tas yang daritadi ia tenteng. "Ini hyung, anggap saja hadiah sudah membantu stan kami kemarin." Ucap Guanlin santai setelah menghela napas panjang.

Ia lelaki yang kaku, masih polos soal dunia sosialisasi di daerah gingseng ini. Apalagi lawannya, Park Jihoon. Lelaki mungil nan menggemaskan yang berhasil meraib perhatian pemuda pindahan Taipei tersebut. Dunia imajinasi yang awalnya abu abu monoton kini jadi lebih berwarna.

"Uwah- serius? Untukku? Ah, terimakasih!" Ucap Jihoon gembira mengambil pemberian dari Guanlin. Lelaki itu tersenyum lebar seakan tak sabar ingin melihat isinya.

Jadi, ini terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu? Tidak ada pertemuan ke dua kah?, benak Guanlin dengan senyum ketir khasnya.

"Hyung, apa hari ini kau ada acara?" Pemuda bersurai legam bersuara. Menawarkan ajakan, yang ia sendiri tidak rencanakan.

Jihoon yang dilempar pertanyaan semacam itu nampak begitu polos. Otaknya berpikir sejenak, karena pada kenyataannya, Jihoon sudah ada acara dengan orang lain.

"Ah, mian, aku sudah berjanji dengan orang lain. Mungkin lain kali?" Tolak sang puan tanpa kekerasaan sedikitpun. Jelas terlukis roman tidak enak hati di seluruh mukanya.

Guanlin terdiam sejenak, sebelum tersenyum super tipis. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula tidak penting," sahutnya bergaya sok tidak apa-apa. Lelaki itu samar menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

Jihoon ikut terdiam, sunyi. Sudah Guanlin duga, ini yang terakhir. Ia menghela napas panjang. "Kalau begitu, sampai berjumpa, hyung." Tergores senyum pahit diatas labianya.

Pemuda bermarga Park mengangguk, "Nde! Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah. Mohon bantuannya!"

Eh?

Tanpa basa-basi lagi pria yang lebih tua dari Guanlin berlari pergi menjauh sehabis memberi salam singkat yang penuh teka teki. Pemuda yang ditinggalkan berkedip kebingungan. Hah serius?, tatapannya seolah berkata seperti itu.

Namun, karena tidak mendapat jawaban, pemuda asal taipei tersebut memilih untuk pergi menjauhi tempatnya juga. Melangkahkan cagak menuju trotoar yang disekitarnya terdapat satu atau dua buah sampah kaleng.

Batin sang teruna seakan terkoyak, tidak terarah seperti habis kehilangan kesempatan. Kedua netranya menatap asal, mengikuti suasana hati yang tidak menentu. Guanlin merasa tidak ada timbal balik dalam perasaan sepihaknya. Seakan semuanya sia-sia. Sia-sia menyukai seseorang yang tidak jelas kejelasannya suka pada siapa.

'Tuk.' Sebuah kaleng menggelinding mendekati kaki Guanlin bahkan berhenti di depan kakinya. Kepala yang awalnya menunduk, perlahan terangkat mencari si pelaku. Sapaan 'hai' serta lambaian tangan menampakkan diri di depan Guanlin; Yoo Seonho (lagi-lagi) pelakunya. Lai muda hanya mengangguk dan membalas sapaannya.

"Hyung, mau jalan-jalan denganku tidak?" Tawar byeongari kecil sembari tersenyum ramah. Guanlin menatap kedua mata Seonho hampir datar.

Lalu, jawabannya adalah gelengan. "Kenapa?" Tanya Seonho meminta penjelasan. Seolah enggan, Guanlin menundukkan kepalanya sedikit dengan senyum terpaksa khasnya.

"Aku..., sedang tidak ingin kemana-mana, lelah." Jelas Guanlin yang sebenarnya bohong. Lawan bicaranya menghela napas kecewa.

"Hyung, apa kau menyukai Park Jihoon?"

Deg.

Kedua mata lelaki bersurai hitam bergaya anak muda membelalak hebat. Kenapa lagi? Hatinya belum siap memberi kepastian akan hal itu. Yang Guanlin tahu, ia lelah harus seperti ini.

"Aku ada urusan jadi—"

"Jangan melarikan diri, hyung. Jawab saja," final Seonho. Ia tidak bisa dibuat menunggu lebih lama dengan perasaan sepihaknya juga.

Degup jantung sang puan terus berdetak kencang. Perasaan gugup sekaligus berantakan beradu satu memenuhi hati yang bimbang bak kapal yang terombang ambing ditengah lautan luas. Namun, pada akhirnya Guanlin menganggukkan kepalanya.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Seonho tersenyum ketir menahan tangis—kesal. "Begitu, ya?" Ia berbasa-basi sok akrab. Tersenyum lebar, padahal menangis.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menunggu hyung saja." Ucap Seonho melanjutkan.

Guanlin menautkan alisnya kebingungan. "Maksudmu?"

"Menunggumu untuk menyukaiku juga, apalagi, hyung?"

Deg.

— 彡彡彡 —

Di hari yang cerah ini, Guanlin terduduk diam diatas kursinya sembari menggenggami bolpoinnya bimbang. Keringat dingin perlahan turun dari pelipis hingga pipi susunya. Otaknya berputar tak karuan, semuanya terlalu rumit.

'Kringg,'

Beruntung sekali suara bel membuyarkan lamunan kecut Guanlin. Lantas ia mengikuti instruksi ketua untuk berdiri dan mulai menyiapkan pembelajaran sembari wali kelas—yang seharusnya guru bahasa inggrisnya masuk. Semua murid merasa bingung dengan keadaan sehingga mereka semua saling tatap.

Sang wali kelas menepuk tangannya guna mengembalikan perhatian yang ada. "Hey hey, kita kedatangan murid baru dari kota seberang. Tuan Park, dipersilahkan untuk masuk dan memperkenalkan diri." Ujar wali kelas 10-2 lantang.

'Tuan Park...?' Tanya Guanlin lewat gerak bibirnya tanpa suara.

Drap, drap, drap. Sebuah suara ketukan kaki berkumandang elok memenuhi ruangan. Kini, berdiri seorang lelaki manis berambut pirang kecokelatan di samping meja guru yang tadi ditempati wali kelas.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Park Jihoon imnida. Senang berkenalan dengan kalian," sebuah salam dari puan Park dibalas dengan tepuk tangan cukup meriah, kecuali Guanlin yang masih menganga tidak percaya.

Jihoon yang menyadari keberadaan pemuda asal tiongkok itu tersenyum senang sembari melambaikan tangannya sok akrab. Pemuda yang diberi lambaian kelabakan menyembunyikan muka merah mudanya. Sungguh, pesona Jihoon benar-benar tidak bisa dihindari oleh Guanlin.

Kulit susu, bibir plum dan postur mungil benar-benar membuat seorang Park Jihoon laris diminati siswi satu sekolah.

"Guan—"

"Hyung, ayo ke kantin bersama. Aku tahu makanan paling enak disini." Ujar Guanlin menoleh pada Jihoon.

Tanpa memerdulikan sapaan Seonho sebelumnya.

Jihoon menggerakkan kepala ke asal suara. "Boleh! Ayo ke kantin, kalau begitu." Konfirmasi si puan muda yang awalnya duduk kini berdiri di samping Guanlin.

 _Membelakangi Seonho._

Seiring larutnya waktu, mereka berdua mulai menghilang dari pandangan pemuda Yoo.

 _Kedekatan mereka yang tak biasa, sering kali menuai rumor._

 _Yang Guanlin semogakan menjadi nyata._

 _Namun selalu Jihoon sanggah keadaannya._

 _Miris._

Upacara kelulusan sekolah sebentar lagi dimulai. Tiga tahun bersama merupakan kenangan terindah baik untuk Guanlin dan Jihoon serta kawan-kawannya.

"Ah, melelahkan sekali upacara hari ini, ya hyung?"

Jihoon mengangguk sembari berjalan beriringan melewati koridor sekolah bersama Guanlin di sampingnya. Mirip seperti pertemuan mereka pada festival sekolah 2 tahun lalu.

"Uhm, tak terasa sudah waktunya untuk lulus. Padahal masa sekolahku disini menyenangkan!" Jawab Jihoon bersemangat.

Guanlin tersenyum, mungkin sekarang.

"Hyung, dengarkan baik-baik. Aku akan mengucapkannya sekali."

"Eh? Apa itu?" Mereka berdua berhenti di bawah pohon rindang dekat lapangan kasti.

Pemuda asal tiongkok itu menelan ludahnya kasar. "Aku— ... Menyukaimu, hyung. Selama 3 tahun lamanya."

Deg.

Diam.

Jihoon terdiam.

Apa ada sebuah suara yang menyumbat pendengarannya?

Aneh, Jihoon menangis.

"Eh, hyung? A-apa aku menyakitimu?" Secara otomatis kedua tangan Guanlin memegangi Bahu Park Jihoon dengan tatapan menuntut. Jihoon menggeleng disusul mengusap pipinya yang basah.

"Maaf—"

"Untuk?"

"Mengecewakan 3 tahunmu."

"Aku menyukaimu, kok.—

—akan tetapi, aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Jadi begini, beberapa tahun lalu sebelum dikirim kesini, orang tuaku sudah menjodohkanku dengan orang lain. Kau tahu, seperti penerus harta warisan?"

Guanlin terdiam tanpa air muka. Hatinya menangis, tentunya.

"Jadi..., maaf."

"Tidak apa-apa, hyung. Semua perasaan tidak harus diterima, 'kan?" Orang sok kuat ini pura-pura tersenyum dalam akting tidak apa-apanya ini.

"Uhm! Kita masih menjadi teman, kok. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong aku sudah dijemput. Sampai bertemu lain waktu! Aku menyayangimu, Guanlin!"

Samar bayangan yang baru menyesakkan hati pergi. Bayangan yang harus Guanlin hapus, yang terpaksa ia buang susah payahnya. Patah hati itu menyakitkan, ya. Apalagi seperti ini, ekspetasi yang terlalu tinggi.

"Hyung," sebuah panggilan menggetarkan lamunan Guanlin. Ia menangis, loh.

Sosok tadi perlahan mendekat, dekat, hingga memeluk pemuda Lai erat. Seerat mungkin, barang kali kesedihannya luruh terhapus himpitan hangat Yoo Seonho. "Tidak apa, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kuasa Seonho terulur menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung sang adam yang kali ini sedang dirundung pilu.

Ketika menangis, Seonho tempat pulangnya.

Ketika penat, Seonho penghibur cadangan untuknya.

Apa itu masih berlaku untuk sekarang?

"Maaf," bisik Guanlin parau. Seonho hanya mengangguk. Ia fokus menenangkan tanpa ingin berkata sepatah katapun. Takut-takut menyakiti hati rapuh kawannya.

"Seonho-ya!" Panggil seseorang dari kejauhan, menyapa puan yang lebih muda. Perlahan yang dipanggil menoleh.

"Minhyun-hyung!" Seru Seonho nyaring. Mereka melepas pelukan seketika Minhyun datang menghampiri Teruna kelahiran 2002.

"Selamat atas kelulusanmu, hyung bangga padamu." Ujar Minhyun bangga seraya mengacak rambut Seonho gemas. "Hey, ayo pulang bersama, hyung. Kita adakan pesta kecil-kecilan. Setidaknya dapat mengobati ini," Seonho menepuk dada Guanlin.

Guanlin tanpa basa-basi mengangguk menyetujui ajakan Seonho. Akhirnya, mereka bertigapun mulai memadamkan diri menikmati canda tawa bersama dalam sebuah kebersamaan sederhana yang dibalut keistimewaan.

Bertanya Minhyun siapanya Seonho?

Ia kakak iparnya.

\- tamat dengan tidak elitenya -


End file.
